wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Walka Północy z Południem/Cz.1/07
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Walka Północy z Południem Bądź co bądź! Nie było-to jeszcze uderzeniem piorunu, lecz poprzedzającą go błyskawicą. James Burbank zachował zwykły spokój, ale jakże się cała jego rodzina zatrwożyła! Dlaczego wezwano go do Jacksonville? Wszakże to był rozkaz, nie zaproszenie, stawienia się przed władzami. Czego chcą od niego? Czy to jest wstępem do śledztwa? Czy wolności jego, jeśli nie życiu, grozi niebezpieczeństwo? Jeśli usłucha rozkazu i opuści Castle-House, czy pozwolą mu doń powrócić? Jeśli nie usłucha, czy nie użyją przemocy? A w jakim razie, na jakie niebezpieczeństwa, na jakie gwałty, rodzina jego będzie narażoną? – „Nie pojedziesz, Jamesie!” – Odezwała się pani Burbankowa i czuć było, że czyni to w imieniu całego grona. – Nie, panie Burbank! dodała miss Alicya, pan nie możesz nawet myśleć o tem, żeby nas opuścić… – I zdać się na łaskę i niełaskę takich ludzi dorzucił Edward Carrol. James Burbank nie odpowiadał. W pierwszej chwili po odebraniu tego brutalnego rozkazu, trudno mu było zapanować nad swem oburzeniem. Ale co tam zaszło nowego, co tak uzuchwaliło tych urzędników? Czyby towarzysze i stronnicy Texara stali się panami? Czy obalili władze, które zachowały jeszcze nieco umiarkowania i objęli rządy w ich miejscu? Nie! rządzca Perry, który powrócił popołudniu z Jacksonville, nie przywiózł podobnej wiadomości. – Czy tylko jaki fakt wojenny, korzystny dla Południowców, nie ośmielił Florydczyków do gwałtów przeciwko nam? – rzekł p. Stannard. –Mam wielką obawę, że tak jest! – odpowiedział Edward Carrol. Jeśli Północ doznała jakiej porażki, ci złoczyńcy nielękając się już nadejścia komandora Dupont, gotowi dopuszczać się wszelkiego rodzaju nadużyć! – Było słychać, że w Texas, wojska federalne pobite w Valverde musiały się cofnąć przed milicyami Siblega i przebyć ponownie Rio-Grande. Tak mi przynajmniej mówił człowiek z Jacksonville, którego spotkałem przed godziną, – powiedział p. Stannard. – Widocznie, fakt ten ośmielił tych ludzi, – dodał Edward Carrol. – Czyż się nigdy nie doczekamy armii Shermana i flotylli Dupont’a! – zawołała pani Burbankowa. Mamy dopiero 26 lutego – odrzekła miss Alicya, – a według listu Gilberta, okręta federalne nie odpłyną przed 28. – Zresztą, trzeba czasu, żeby dojść do ujść Saint-John, przebyć wał i wylądować w Jacksonville. To wszystko zajmie jeszcze z dziesięć dni, dorzucił p. Stannard. – Dziesięć dni… – wyszeptała Alicya. – Dziesięć dni!… – dodała pani Burbankowa. – Ileż nieszczęść może na nas spaść do tej chwili. James Burbank nie mieszał się do rozmowy, pogrążony będąc w rozmyślaniu, co przedsięwziąć. Jeśli nie usłucha rozkazu, to cała ludność Jacksonvilska, z jawnem lub milczącem przyzwoleniem władz, gotowa rzucić się na Camdless-Bay. Na jakie niebezpieczeństwa byłaby wtedy wystawiona jego rodzina? Nie! Lepiej narazić tylko siebie. – Gdyby mu nawet groziła utrata wolności lub życia, mógł mieć nadzieję, że to nieszczęście dotknie tylko jego osobę. Pani Burbankowa wpatrywała się w męża z najżywszym niepokojem, odczuwając, że stacza z sobą walkę. Ani ona, ani miss Alicya, ani Edward Carrol, nikt nie śmiał zapytać, jak myśli zachować się względem rozkazu, otrzymanego z Jacksonville. Ale mała Dy, przytuliwszy się do ojca, który ją wziął na kolana, – rzekła: – Ojcze… – Czego chcesz, moja najdroższa? – Czy pojedziesz do tych niegodziwców, którzy chcą nam zrobić taką przykrość? – Pojedę!… – James!… – wykrzyknęła pani Burbankowa. – Muszę. – To jest moim obowiązkiem… – Pojedę! Powiedział on te słowa tak stanowczo, że napróżno chciałby kto zwalczyć zamiar, którego wszystkie następstwa widocznie obliczył. Żona całowała go, ściskała, lecz nie mówiła już nic. I cóż by mogła powiedzieć? – Może w zbyt czarnych kolorach widzieliśmy ten arbitralny krok – odezwał się Burbank. – Jakież zarzuty mogą mi robić? – Faktu żadnego nie dopuściłem się – to wiadoma rzecz; przekonań moich czepiać się, to prędzej. Ale przekonania do mnie należą. Nigdym ich nie ukrywał przed mymi przeciwnikami i to, com myślał całe życie, bez wahania powiem im w oczy. – Będziemy ci towarzyszyli, James; – powiedział Edward Carrol. – Tak, nie puścimy cię samego do Jacksonville, – dodał pan Stannard. – Nie, moi kochani, – odrzekł Burbank, – mnie tylko samego wezwano przed sąd Court-Justice, więc udam się sam. Zresztą, być może, że mię zatrzymają kilka dni, musicie więc zostać obaj w Camdless-Bay. Wam teraz powierzę całą naszę rodzinę na czas mojej nieobecności. – A więc opuścisz nas, ojcze? – wykrzyknęła mała Dy. – Tak, córeczko, – odrzekł p. Burbank wesoło. Do śniadania nie zasiądę z wami jutro, ale możesz mnie oczekiwać z pewnością na obiad i wieczór wszyscy razem spędzimy… Coby ci też przywieźć z Jacksonville? Na co miałabyś ochotę? Chociaż nie długo tam zabawię, zawsze będzie dosyć czasu, żeby ci co kupić… – ale czego sobie życzysz? – Ciebie, ojcze!… – odrzekła dzieweczka. Po tym okrzyku, tak wiernie malującym ogólny nastrój, całe grono rozeszło się, a James Burbank zajął się zabezpieczeniem domu, odpowiednio do okoliczności. Noc przeszła spokojnie. Nazajutrz, Burbank, wstawszy o świcie, udał się aleją bambusową do małego portu, gdzie polecił, by przygotowano mu łódź na godzinę 8-mą. Wracając do Castle-House, spotkał Zermę, która zapytała: – „Czy się pan stanowczo wybiera do Jacksonville?” – Stanowczo i powinienem to uczynić w interesie nas wszystkich, wszak mię rozumiesz? – Rozumiem! Opór z pańskiej strony mógłby ściągnąć bandy Texara do Camdles-Bay. – A tego niebezpieczeństwa, najgroźniejszego ze wszystkich, należy uniknąć bądź co bądź, – odrzekł p. Burbank. – Czy pan sobie nie życzy, żebym mu towarzyszyła? – Przeciwnie, życzę sobie, żebyś została w plantacyi. Musisz być przy mojej żonie i przy córce, na wypadek jakiego nieszczęścia. – Nie odstąpię ich, panie. – Nie słyszałaś nic nowego? – Nie! To tylko wiem, że podejrzani ludzie włóczą się dokoła plantacyi, wyraźnie dla szpiegowania. Dzisiejszej nocy także parę barek krążyło po rzece. Czyżby się domyślano, że p. Gilbert wstąpił do wojska federalnego, że zostaje pod rozkazami komandora Dupont, że może mu przyjść chęć przybycia potajemnie do Camdless-Bay? – Mój dzielny syn! odpowiedział p. Burbank. – Ale rozsądek mu nie pozwoli dopuścić się takiej nieostrożności! – Lękam się bardzo, czy Texar tego nie miarkuje, odezwała się znów Zerma. Podobno wywiera coraz większy wpływ. Powinien się go pan wystrzegać w Jacksonville. – Będę się wystrzegał, jak gada jadowitego! Alem ja czujny. Gdyby podczas mojej nieobecności próbował napaść na Castle-House… – Niechaj się pan o siebie tylko lęka, nie o nas. Niewolnicy pańscy będą umieli obronić plantacyą w razie potrzeby, dadzą się zabić co do jednego. Oni wszyscy są panu oddani, wszyscy pana kochają. Wiem, co myślą, co mówią i coby zrobili. Przychodzili tu ludzie z innych plantacyj, żeby ich zbuntować, nie udało im się to… Wszyscy oni stanowią tu jednę wielką rodzinę, która się z pańską zlewa. Możesz pan liczyć na nich. – Wiem o tem i liczę. Burbank powrócił do domu i, gdy nadeszła chwila odjazdu, pożegnał się z żoną, z córką i z miss Alicyą, obiecując im zachować zimną krew względem władzy, która go wezwała przed swój trybunał i nie dać jej powodu do gwałtownego postępowania. Miał on przyczynę lękać się o siebie, ale o ileż więcej trwożyło go położenie rodziny, której groziło tyle niebezpieczeństw w Castle-House! Walter Stannard i Edward Carrol towarzyszyli mu do małego portu na krańcu alei, gdzie otrzymał jego ostatnie zlecenia poczem, przy pomyślnym wietrze południowo wschodnim, łódź szybko odpłynęła. W godzinę później, około 10-tej, James Burbank wysiadł w Jacksonville. Wybrzeże było podówczas prawie puste. Tylko garstka majtków wyładowywała statki do połowu śledzi. James Burbank mógł więc, niepoznany, udać się zaraz do jednego ze swoich znajomych, p. Harvey, mieszkającego na drugim końcu portu. Ujrzawszy go, p. Harvey zadziwił się i mocno przestraszył. Nie przypuszczał on, żeby Burbank stawił się na wezwanie w Court-Justice. W mieście także nie spodziewano się tego. Co spowodowało ów lakoniczny rozkaz, tego pan Harvey nie wiedział. Prawdopodobnie, dla zadosyć uczynienia opinii publicznej, chciano zażądać od Burbanka wytłumaczenia się z postawy zachowawczej od początku wojny i z dobrze znanych idej co do niewolnictwa. Może nawet myślą uwięzić, zatrzymać jako zastawnika, tego najbogatszego kolonistę florydzkiego? Czy nielepiej było nieruszyć się z Camdless-Bay? Nie mógłżeby wrócić do domu, kiedy nikt jeszcze nie wie o jego przybyciu do Jacksonville? Ale James Burbank nie po to przyjechał, żeby się cofnąć: on chciał zbadać stan rzeczy i postanowił to uczynić. Zadał więc panu Harvey kilka pytań bardzo ważnych, ze względu na jego sytuacyą. – Czy władze zostały obalone przez menerów Jacksonvilskich? – Jeszcze nie, ale im grozi coraz większe niebezpieczeństwo. Prawdopodobnie, za pierwszym rozruchem zostaną usunięte. – Czy Hiszpan Texar nie przyłożył ręki do zamieszek ludowych, na jakie się zanosi? – Owszem; jest uważany za naczelnika krańcowej partyi stronników niewolnictwa we Florydzie i zapewne, wraz ze swymi poplecznikami, zapanuje nad miastem. – Czy się potwierdzają ostatnie fakta wojenne, o których zaczynają głosić w całej Florydzie? – Tak, organizacya Stanów Południowych już dokonana. – Rząd, ostatecznie ustalony 22 lutego, miał za prezydenta Jeffersona Davis, a za wiceprezydenta Stephensa, obranych na przeciąg lat 6-ciu. Na kongresie, składającym się z 2-ch Izb, zwołanym w Richmond, Jefferson Davis w 3 dni później domagał się służby obowiązującej. Od tej chwili, konfederaci odnieśli kilka razy cząstkowe i niewielkiej wagi zwycięztwa. Z resztą, chodziły pogłoski, że 24-go, znaczna część armii generała Mac Clellana puściła się poza górny Potomac, co spowodowało ewakuacyą Columbusu, dokonaną przez południowców. Wielka bitwa groziła zatem na Missisipi, a pociągnęłaby ona za sobą starcie się armii separatystowskiej z armią generała Granta. – A eskadra, którą komandor Dupont miał poprowadzić do ujść rzeki Ś-go Jana? – Słychać, że za jakie 10 dni sprobuje wtargnąć w przesmyki. Jeśli Texar, ze swymi stronnikami, zechcą dopuścić się jakiego zamachu, który im odda w ręce miasto, korzystając z tego, niezwłocznie zaczną wywierać swe zemsty osobiste. Taki był wtedy stan w Jacksonville, którego rozwiązanie mogło przyspieszyć zajście z Burbankiem. Gdy nadeszła chwila stawienia się przed sądem, Burbank, wyszedłszy od pana Harvey, skierował się ku placowi, na którym wznosi się Court-Justice. Na ulicach panował wielki ruch, gdyż ludność tłumnie dążyła w tę stronę. Czuło się, że z tej sprawy, niedoniosłej samej przez się, mogło wyniknąć zaburzenie z opłakanemi następstwami. Na placu roił się zgiełkliwy tłum przeróżnych ludzi: mulatów, metysów i negrów. Nie wiele osób wpuszczono do sali Court-Justice, ale w znacznej części byli to stronnicy Texara, pomieszani z garstką uczciwych ludzi, przeciwnych wszelkiej niesprawiedliwości, którzy nie podołaliby podżegaczom dążącym do obalenia władz Jacksonvilskich. Gdy James Burbank ukazał się na placu, poznano go natychmiast i rozległy się gwałtowne, złowróżbne krzyki. Kilku odważnych obywateli otoczyło go, niechcąc, żeby tak zacny i szanowany człowiek, jak osadnik z Camdles-Bay, był wystawiony, bezbronnie, na brutalne obejście tłumu. Burbank, przybyciem swojem dowiódł zarazem poczucia godności i odwagi: należało mu się więc za to odwdzięczyć. Przy tej pomocy, James Burbank utorował sobie drogę przez plac, dotarł do Court-Justice i stanął przed kratkami, gdzie był bezprawnie zawezwany. Prezydent miasta i jego urzędnicy zasiedli już na swych miejscach. Byli to ludzie umiarkowani, którzy się cieszyli słusznem uznaniem. Łatwo sobie wyobrazić, ile zarzutów, ile pogróżek, przyszło im znosić od początku wojny secesyjnej, jakiej odwagi potrzebowali, żeby wytrwać na swych stanowiskach i energii, żeby się na nich utrzymać. Jeśli do owej chwili zdołali opierać się wszelkim napaściom stronnictwa, podżegającego do rozruchów, to dlatego, że, jak wiadomo kwestya niewolnictwa, we Florydzie znacznie mniej zajmowała umysły, aniżeli w innych Stanach Południa, gdzie doprowadzała ludność do szału. Jednakże ideje Separatystowskie codzień więcej zdobywały gruntu, a wraz z niemi, wzmagał się też wpływ awanturników, nomadów, rozproszonych w hrabstwie. Władza w tym celu nawet, postanowia zawezwać Jamesa Burbanka, po otrzymanej denuncyacyi jednego z naczelników ich partyi, Texara, – żeby dać pewne zadosyćuczynienie opinii publicznej, pozostając pod naciskiem partyi czerwonych. Szmer – w części przychylny, w części nieprzyjazny, jakim powitano w sali właściciela Camdles-Bay, ucichł niezadługo. James Burbank stanął przed kratkami, ze śmiałem spojrzeniem i nieczekając nawet, żeby mu urzędnik zadał zwykłe pytania, rzekł pewnym głosem: – „Wezwaliście Jamesa Burbanka, staje więc przed wami!” Po zamianie pierwszych urzędowych zapytań i odpowiedzi, Burbank zapytał: – O co jestem oskarżony? – O stawianie opozycyi słowem, a może i czynem, – idejom i nadziejom, które winny teraz panować we Florydzie, – odpowiedział urzędnik. – Któż mnie oskarża? – zapytał James Burbank. – Ja!… Był-to Texar. James Burbank poznał głos, ale nie obrócił nawet głowy w jego stronę i wzruszył tylko ramionami na znak wzgardy dla podłego oskarżyciela, który nań zagiął parol. Towarzysze i stronnicy Texara głosem i giestami podniecali swego szefa. – „Przedewszystkiem, – rzekł on – rzucę Jamesowi Burbankowi tę obelgę w oczy, że jest nordzistą! Jego obecność w Jacksonville, to ciągła zniewaga względem stanu skonfederowanego. Kiedy sercem i pochodzeniem należy do nordzistów, dla czego nie powrócił na Północ! – Jestem we Florydzie, bo mi się podoba tu być, – odparł James Burbank. Od dwudziestu lat mieszkam w tem hrabstwie. Nie urodziłem się tu wprawdzie, ale, w każdym razie, jest-to wiadome, skąd pochodzę. Mówię do tych, których przeszłość jest nieznaną, którzy się kryją przed okiem ludzkiem i których prywatna egzystencya zasługuje na większe zarzuty, aniżeli moja! Texar, bezpośrednio ugodzony tą odpowiedzią, nie stracił miny. – Cóż więcej? – rzekł James Burbank. – Co więcej?…W chwili kiedy kraj ma powstać dla utrzymania niewolnictwa, kiedy gotów jest wylać krew dla odparcia wojsk federalnych, oskarżam Jamesa Burbanka jako przeciwnika niewolnictwa i propagatora idej przeciwnych niewolnictwu! – Jamesie Burbanku, – przemówił urzędnik – ze względu na okoliczności, wśród jakich się znajdujemy, oskarżenie to jest wyjątkowej doniosłości, oczekuję więc odpowiedzi. – Odpowiedź moja będzie bardzo prosta, – odrzekł James Burbank. Nigdy nie zajmowałem się propagandą i nie chcę się nią zajmować; niesłuszne to oskarżenie jest fałszywe. Co się zaś tycze moich przekonań, odnośnych do niewolnictwa, niechaj mi będzie wolno je tu przypomnieć. Tak, jestem abolicyonistą! Tak, boleję nad tą walką Południa z Północą. Lękam się, żeby Południe nie sprowadziło na siebie nieszczęść, którychby mogło uniknąć i w jego własnym interesie żałuję, że nie poszło inną drogą zamiast wszczynać wojnę, sprzeczną z rozsądkiem i z sumieniem ogółu. – Przyznacie kiedyś, że ci, którzy do was tak przemawiają, jak ja obecnie, mają słuszność za sobą. Gdy godzina przeobrażenia; postępu moralnego wybiła, szaleństwem jest opierać się. Prócz tego, rozłączenie Południa z Północą byłoby zbrodnią przeciw ojczyznie amerykańskiej. Ani rozum, ani sprawiedliwość, ani siła nie będą po waszej stronie i ten występek nie zostanie spełniony. Słowa Burbanka zrazu przyjęto okrzykami nad któremi niebawem wzięły górę gwałtowniejsze wrzaski. Większość tych ludzi, bez czci i wiary, nie mogła się zgodzić na tę szlachetną mowę. Gdy się udało urzędnikom nakazać ciszę w pretyoryum, James Burbank podniósł znowu głos. – Czekam teraz dokładniejszych oskarżeń o czyny, nie o ideje i odpowiem na nie, gdy je usłyszę. To zachowanie się, nacechowane godnością, musiało wprawić w kłopot urzędników. Nie wiedzieli oni żadnego faktu, któryby można zarzucić Burbankowi. Ich rolą było wysłuchać tylko zaskarżeń i popierających je dowodów, jeśli jakie będą. Texar, czując, że się musi wytłumaczyć kategoryczniej, bo inaczej nie osiągnie celu, – rzekł: – A więc dobrze, wyznaję, że, mojem zdaniem, nie godzi się odwoływać do wolności przekonań w kwestyi niewolnictwa w chwili, , kiedy kraj cały powstaje w obronie tej sprawy. Ale jeśli Jamesowi Burbankowi służy prawo myśleć, co mu się podoba, o tej kwestyi, jeśli prawda, że się nie stara zjednywać stronników dla swych idej, to w każdym razie należy mu zrobić ten zarzut, że się porozumiewa z nieprzyjacielem, stojącym u granic Florydy! To oskarżenie o wspólnictwo z federalistami było niesłychanie ważne, ze względu na ówczesne okoliczności. Łatwo to było poznać z wrażenia, jakie wywołało. Jednakże zarzut ten był jeszcze niedosyć dobitny, należało go poprzeć faktami. – Utrzymujesz, że się porozumiewam z nieprzyjacielem? – odpowiedział James Burbank. – Tak – odrzekł Texar. – Wytłumacz się jaśniej!… Domagam się tego. – Dobrze! – przemówił znów Texar. Ze trzy tygodnie temu, emisaryusz wyprawiony do Jamesa Burbanka, opuścił wojsko federalne lub przynajmniej flotyllę komandora Dupont. Przybył on do Camdles-Bay i śledzono go od chwili, kiedy przeszedł przez plantacyą, aż do granic Florydy. Czy zaprzeczysz temu?… Widocznie miał na myśli człowieka, który przyniósł list od młodego porucznika. Szpiedzy Texara nie pomylili się. Tym razem oskarżenie było dokładne. Z niepokojem czekano odpowiedzi. James Burbank bez wahania wyjawił ścisłą prawdę. – Rzeczywiście, przybył w owym czasie pewien człowiek do Camdles-Bay, ale byłto prosty posłaniec, który nie należał do armii federalnej i przyniósł tylko list od mego syna… – Od syna! – wyrzyknął Texar, – od syna twego, który jeśli jesteśmy dobrze powiadomieni, wstąpił do armii unionistowskiej, – od twego syna, który znajduje się może w pierwszym szeregu napastników dążących teraz do Florydy!… Zapalczywe słowa Texara sprawiły na publiczności silne wrażenie. Jeśli James Burbank, przyznawszy się do listu od syna wyjawi i to, że tenże służy w szeregach armii federalnej, – jakże się zdoła obronić przeciw oskarżeniu, że pozostaje w stosunkach z wrogami Południa? – Czy zechcesz pan odpowiedzieć na fakta, zarzucone pańskiemu synowi? – Nie, panie, – odpowiedział Burbank stanowczym głosem, – nie poczuwam się do tego obowiązku. Mój syn, o ile wiem, nie ma nic wspólnego z tą sprawą. Jestem o to tylko oskarżony, żem się porozumiewał z armią federalną. Otóż przeczę temu i żądam choćby jednego na to dowodu od tego człowieka, który mię napastuje wskutek nienawiści osobistej. – A więc przyznaje, że jego syn bije się w tej chwili przeciw konfederatom? – wykrzyknął Texar. – Nie mam nic do przyznania… nic! – odpowiedział James Burbank. Toś ty powinien udowodnić swoje zarzuty! – Dobrze!… Udowodnię! – odparł Texar. – Za kilka dni będę w posiadaniu żądanego dowodu, a gdy go będę miał… – Gdy go pan będziesz miał, wtedy będziemy mogli wyrokować o tym fakcie, ale dotąd, nie widzę zarzutów, na jakie James Burbank miałby odpowiadać, – rzekł urzędnik. – Byłoto przemówienie prawego człowieka; ale publiczność, uprzedzona do Burbanka, źle przyjęła słuszne słowa urzędnika; zwłaszcza też stronnicy Texara szemrali, a nawet odzywali się z protestami. Hiszpan, który to zmiarkował, dając już pokój faktom, odnośnym do Gilberta, wrócił do bezpośrednich zarzutów względem jego ojca. – Tak, – powtórzył, – poprę dowodami wszystko, com powiedział, – mianowicie to, że James Burbank jest w stosunkach z nieprzyjacielem, który się gotuje do zagarnięcia Florydy. Tymczasem opinie, które wygłasza publicznie, – opinie tak niebezpieczne dla sprawy niewolnictwa, są zgubą dla nas. Z tejto przyczyny, w imieniu wszystkich posiadaczy niewolników, którzy nigdy nie poddadzą się jarzmu, jakie im Północ chce narzucić, domagam się przytrzymania jego osoby… – Tak!… Tak!… wykrzyknęli stronnicy Texara podczas kiedy część zgromadzenia daremnie probowała zaprotestować przeciw temu nieuzasadnionemu żądaniu. Gdy urzędnik zdołał przywrócić ciszę w audytoryum, James Burbank zabrał znowu głos: – Opieram się całą siłą, całem prawem mojem tej samowoli, do jakiej chcecie doprowadzić władze. Prawda, jestem abolicyonistą, przyznałem to już, – ale sądzę, że wszystkie przekonania są uprawnione wobec systemu rządu – opartego na wolności. Dotychczas nie jest to zbrodnią, być przeciwnym niewolnictwu; a gdzie niema winy, tam prawo nie jest mocne wymierzać karę!… Szala opinii zdawała się przechylać na stronę Burbanka. Texar, widząc to, musiał uznać za potrzebne odrzucić chwilowo swoję broń, jako nietrafiającą do celu i, zastąpić ją inną, czyniąc więc niespodziany zwrot. – rzekł do Burbanka: – Kiedyś przeciwny niewolnictwu, to wyzwólże swoich niewolników!… – Wyzwolę ich! – odpowiedział Burbank, – wyzwolę, gdy przyjdzie na to czas. – Uczynisz to, gdy armia federalna zawładnie Florydą! – odrzekł Texar. Potrzebujesz żołnierzy Shermana i marynarzy Dupont’a, żeby się odważyć na pogodzenie swoich czynów z idejami. Jest-to ostrożne ale – podłe!!! – Podłe? – zawołał oburzony Burbank, który nie zmiarkował, że przeciwnik zastawia na niego sidła. – Tak, podłe! – powtórzył Texar. – Odważże się w prowadzić swoje przekonania w praktykę! – Doprawdy, możnaby myśleć, że się ubiegasz za łatwą popularnością, dla ujęcia sobie ludności z Północy! – Tak! Udajesz przeciwnika niewolnictwa, ale w głębi duszy, przez interesowność, jesteś jego stronnikiem! James Burbank, usłyszawszy tę obelgę, wyprostował się i obrzucił oskarżyciela wzgardliwem spojrzeniem. Tego już nie mógł znieść, gdyż zarzut obłudy był w zupełnej sprzeczności z jego postępowaniem otwartem i prawem, – Mieszkańcy Jacksonville! – zawołał gromkim głosem, żeby go usłyszało całe zgromadzenie. – Od dziś dnia, nie mam już ani jednego niewolnika. Dziś jeszcze ogłoszę zniesienie niewolnictwa w Camdles-Bay! Zrazu, śmiałą tę deklaracyę przyjęto okrzykami – hurra! Rzeczywiście była ona raczej dowodem niezwykłej odwagi, aniżeli roztropności. James Burbank dał się porwać oburzeniu. Niestety, było-to oczywiste, że ten krok narazi na szwank interesa innych plantatorów florydzkich, natychmiast nastąpiła też reakcya pomiędzy publicznością w Court-Justice. Oklaski przygłuszone zostały złowróżbnemi krzykami nie tylko ludzi, którzy z zasady bronili niewolnictwa, ale i tych którzy byli obojętni na tę kwestyą. Poplecznicy Texara skorzystaliby z tego zwrotu dla dopuszczenia się jakiego gwałtu na osobie Burbanka, gdyby nie to, że sam Hiszpan poskromił ich, mówiąc: „Dajcie pokój!” James Burbank rozbroił się własną ręką!… Teraz już go mamy!… Słowa te, których znaczenie czytelnik zrozumie niezadługo, były dostateczne dla pohamowania tych zwolenników gwałtownych środków. Dlatego też, gdy urzędnicy oznajmili Burbankowi, że się może oddalić, nie doznał on w tem żadnej przeszkody. Wobec braku wszelkich dowodów, nie było przyczyny, na żądanie Texara, uwięzić Burbanka. Później, jeżeliby Hiszpan, upierający się przy swych oskarżeniach, udowodnił zmowę Burbanka z nieprzyjacielem, władze rozpoczęłyby na nowo śledztwo, – ale do owej chwili James Burbank miał pozostać wolnym. W prawdzie, deklaracya jego co do ludności z Camdles-Bay, złożona publicznie, w przyszłości miała być wyzyskaną przeciwko władzom miejskim, a na korzyść partyi ruchów. Bądź co bądź, gdy James Burbank wychodził z Court-Justice, jakkolwiek szły za nim niechętne mu tłumy, policya zdołała powstrzymać wszelkie gwałty. Były krzyki, pogróżki, ale nie przyszło do brutalnych czynów. Widocznie osłaniał go wpływ Texara. Udało mu się bez szwanku dotrzeć do portu, gdzie łódź na niego czekała. Tam pożegnał, się z p. Harvey, który mu towarzyszył; poczem odbiwszy od brzegu, pozostawił za sobą wrzaski krzykaczy Jacksonvilskich. Po upływie 2-ch godzin, dostał się on nareszcie do tamy w Camdles-Bay, gdzie oczekiwała go rodzina. Jakże się ten światek uradował na jego widok. Tyle było powodów lękać się, żeby go nie przytrzymano… Całując małą Dy, – rzekł on: „obiecałem ci powrócić na obiad, a wiesz dobrze, moja droga, że zawsze dotrzymuję obietnicy!…